Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a conformal weight for a golf club head.
Description of the Related Art
Relatively little has been done with the placement of adjustable weights directly in the crowns of drivers. Positioning weights in a crown, especially near its highest point, is very effective in moving the vertical position of the center of gravity, and also is useful for controlling golf ball backspin, allowing the vertical component of golf ball trajectory to be optimized for different head speeds, swing styles and player preference. Unfortunately, achieving sufficient center of gravity range is difficult, such installations are visually distracting at address, the fixed structure of a weight port is inefficient and penalizes overall performance, and a concentrated mass located in the center of the crown can have an adverse effect on impact sound. Furthermore, impact sound may be noticeably different for different weighting configurations.
There are ways to deal with the appearance of a weight in the center of the crown. For instance, it is possible to cover the weight port with a medallion or cover piece. Unfortunately, this adds to the fixed portion of the adjustable weighting system mass and further detracts from its efficiency. The cover can also become a source of buzzing or can become detached and possibly lost. Mitigating such impact sound effects typically requires stiffeners, an increase in crown thickness, or both. Both of these approaches add to the fixed structural weight of the crown and tend to increase the center of gravity height.
Weight ports in the crown that are visible at address are not desirable. They are potentially distracting and can impact cosmetic appearance. In addition, the weight port structure adds to total crown mass. This additional fixed crown mass raises center of gravity of the head and provides little contribution to other important characteristics such as moment of inertia. In a typical weight port configuration the weight is contained within the outer mold line of the head. For a crown weight this means that its position is lower than ideal, thus reducing the achievable vertical center of gravity range.